Of Secret Passges
by noctepanther
Summary: Makar goes exploring and finds a secret..Better than it sounds!...I hope..Makaria! Spread the Faith!


Of Secret Passages

A/N: Yeah, crappy title, I know. But I'm feeling stupid right now. Stupid in the crazy sense, not the retarded sense. Anywho...this is another Makar/Saria one, and it will hopefully be better than the last one.(I don't draft or anything, threatens the spirit of the word). I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR ANYTHING RELATED...well, except for the games, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this, now would I?

Makar enjoyed wandering around his temple. After his daily prayer to the Gods, he would always go exploring. There was always something new for the little Korok to discover. After all, the Temple was larger than the Forest Haven! And he never had to worry about monsters or anything of that sort. Once Ganondorf had been defeated, they had all gone away. So Makar had the whole temple to himself.

As he wandered through the halls, Makar thought about that. It was rather lonely here. Oh sure, sometimes Linder or one of the other Koroks would visit and bring him news of the outside world, but they would always have to leave. Makar sighed. He wanted someone he could talk to, who understood what it was like to be a Sage, cut off from the world. Oh well, Makar thought, there's no escaping destiny.

It was at about this time when he found a strange door. It was taller than him, but then again, what wasn't? However, reaching back into his memory, the door was shorter than Link, so the Hero of Winds would have missed when he was here so long ago. Makar walked closer to the door, examining they symbols on it. They looked like the notes for the Wind God's Aria. Curious, he pulled out his violin and began to play the familiar tune.

Music filled the air, filling Makar with joy. He was never more happy than he was when there was music playing. As the last note died out, the door began slide back and into the side wall, revealing a dark and damp passageway. The fearless Korok walked in, trusting in his powers as a Sage and that all the monsters really were gone from the Temple.

He walked and walked for what seemed like hours. There was no daylight to base his time off of. Every now and then Makar would play a song as he walked, to relieve the boredom. Occasionally, he heard what he thought was crying, but decided that it was the winds that were always blowing around his Temple.

Eventually, Makar came to an exit, and to a place totally unfamiliar. There was grass everywhere, and exotic flowers giving off their beautiful scents. In the middle of the circular room, there was a tree stump, with a translucent figure sitting on it, head in it's hands. So that's what was making the crying noise, he thought. Makar walked closer to it, but slowly, not knowing if it was safe or not. Finally, he was right in front of the creature.

Saria, or rather, her ghost, looked up at the sound of footsteps. When she saw the little creature before, she couldn't help but smile. He looked up at her, full of innocence. "Don't cry," it said. "Everything will be okay. Here, I'll play a song for you." Makar started to play his instrument. He knew that whenever he was sad, it made him feel better. His bow moved fluidly over the violin's body, playing a song that was unfamiliar, yet oddly comforting. Saria's eyes lit up, and she pulled an ocarina from out of her tunic. She put it to her mouth, and began to play along with Makar, providing the harmony to his melody.

Finally, when the song was finished, she asked him, "Where did you learn that?" Makar shrugged, "I haven't learned it. It's completely new!" He jumped up excitedly, "Say, where are we? Who are you? Are you a new friend?" Saria chuckled at his antics. Oh, how he reminded her of herself so many years ago. "You are in the Forest Temple, little one. And my name is Saria. I was once the Sage of the Forest." Makar's eyes widened. "You mean, you're a Sage? Oh, wow! I am too! Well, I'm new, but I still am one! My name is Makar, and I'm the Sage of Wind!" Saria shook her head. "I WAS a sage, but I died long ago. Only my spirit lingers here, awaiting the arrival of a new Sage of Forest." Makar looked down, "But, you seem fun. I don't want you to go away." Saria bent down and gave the little Korok a hug. "Death is inevitable. It will come to you too one day." Makar looked into her eyes hopefully, "Does that mean we can meet again in Eternal Garden?" he asked, referencing a legend the Great Deku Tree once told.

Saria smile again, "Yes, I will wait for you there."

A/N: Okay, that did not turn out how I wanted it to. A little bit more angsty then I would have liked it to be. But my opinion doesn't matter, yours does! So review. Praise. Flame. Criticize! Merci beaucoup! Odd, my computer doesn't recognize French. Stupid ignorant American...(much grumbling and ranting)


End file.
